Eddie the Bully
by FonzFan82
Summary: There is a new girl in town and Eddie shows her around school. Eddie finds anger in him after he realizes the new girl didn't like him. What will he do when he finds out the girl didn't like him?


Early Wednesday morning, Wally Cleaver met his friends, Lumpy Rutherford and Eddie Haskell at his locker.

"Hi, Wally," Lumpy greeted Wally.

Wally jumped a bit since he wasn't aware of Lumpy behind him. "Don't scare me like that, Lumpy," Wally said.

"What are you, chicken?" Eddie Haskell asked.

"I'm not chicken, Eddie. I just didn't know you were behind me," Wally said.

"Guess what, Wally?" Eddie said as the three-headed off to class.

"What?" Wally asked, looking in Eddie's direction.

"There's a new girl in school," Eddie said.

Wally was now interested. "How do you know?" Wally asked Eddie.

"She lives in my neighborhood. Her parents want me to show her around school," Eddie said.

"Is she here today?" Lumpy asked.

"Tomorrow's her first day. You guys will like her. She's pretty," Eddie said.

"What's her name?" Lumpy asked.

"Penny Carter. She is also in the senior class," Eddie said.

"Where did she move from?" Wally asked.

"New Jersey. She's only been here for less than two days," Eddie told them.

"Can't wait to meet this girl," Lumpy said.

"Wally, how about I bring Penny over to your house this afternoon so you two can meet?"

"That's not a bad idea, Eddie," Wally said.

"Okay," Eddie said.

The school day ended quickly.

* * *

"Hello, Wally," June said.

"Hi, Mom. Where's the Beaver?" he asked, cutting a slice of cake.

"He's out with Richard and Gilbert. He should be back by the time your father gets back," June said.

"Mom, Eddie's coming over. He's bringing a friend who just moved into his neighborhood a couple of days ago. He says it's a girl and wants me to meet her," Wally said.

"All right."

After his slice of cake was gone, Wally went upstairs to start on his homework. Once in his bedroom, Wally pulled out all the books he brought home with him. He decided to do math first. While working on the tenth problem, there was a knock at the door. Wally got up from his desk to answer the door.

He found Eddie and a girl at the door.

"Hi, Eddie," Wally said.

"Hi," the girl said to Wally.

"Hi. I heard about you from Eddie today at school," Wally said.

Wally looked at the girl. He saw Eddie was right that she was beautiful. He saw she had hazel eyes, long, thick red hair. That day she was wearing pink shoes that matched her light pink dress.

"That's a beautiful dress. The color fits you," Wally said.

"Thank you," the girl said.

"Wally, this is my new neighbor, Penny Carter. She'll be going to our school tomorrow," Eddie said.

"You will like it at Mayfield High, Penny. A lot of the kids in the senior class are pretty friendly," Wally told her.

"That's good to hear. Maybe we'll have some classes together. I am in most classes with Eddie so he can show me around," Penny said.

Wally liked Penny right away. He thought she wounded pleasant.

"I've got to get going. I have to help my mom with dinner tonight," Penny said.

"I'll see you in school. It was nice meeting you, Penny," Wally said as he watched Eddie leave with Penny.

June watched Eddie and Penny walk to the front door. "It was nice meeting you, Penny," June said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Cleaver," Penny said as she followed Eddie out of the door.

The next morning, Wally walked with Lumpy to class.

"I met the new girl last night, Lumpy."

"How come I wasn't invited?" Lumpy asked, feeling jealous.

"Don't ask me. Eddie was right. She is pretty," Wally said.

"What is her name?" Lumpy asked.

"Penny Carter. Penny told me she's in most of Eddie's classes so he has to show her around school."

"Hi, Wally," both boys heard Penny say as she and Eddie walk by.

"Hi, Penny."

Lumpy took a look at Penny and whistled. "She is good – looking, Wally," he said.

After the bell rang, Wally met up with Eddie, Penny, and Lumpy outside of the history department. Eddie and Penny had just walked out of the classroom.

Anger began to build as Eddie recognized that Penny was interested in Wally. For no reason at all, he grabbed Penny's books and threw them on the ground.

"Why did you do that, Eddie?"

"You guys have it all wrong. It's Lumpy I like. I like football players."

After that, Penny and Lumpy walked away with Lumpy having a smile on his face.


End file.
